erbofsmosheryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermes
Hermes represented the angel Gabriel and battled Joseph in Mary vs Joseph. He also brought Mary the news about her new baby and warned the Three Wise Men about Caligula, before battling the emperor himself. He was portrayed by Anthony Padilla. Information on the rapper 'Hermes:' Hermes is an Olympian god in Greek mythology and the son of Zeus and Maia. He is considered a god of transitions and boundaries and is described as quick and cunning, moving freely between the worlds of the mortal and divine. He is also portrayed as an emissary and messenger of the gods; an intercessor between mortals and the divine, and the conductor of souls into the afterlife. He has been viewed as the protector and patron of herdsmen, thieves, oratory and wit, literature and poetry, athletics and sports, invention and trade, roads, boundaries and travelers. In some myths, he is a trickster and outwits other gods for his own satisfaction or for the sake of humankind. His attributes and symbols include the herma, the rooster, the tortoise, satchel, winged sandals, and winged cap. His main symbol is the Greek kerykeion which appears in the form of two snakes wrapped around a winged staff with carvings of the other gods. In the Roman adaptation of the Greek pantheon, Hermes is identified with the Roman god Mercury, who, though inherited from the Etruscans, developed many similar characteristics such as being the patron of commerce. 'Gabriel:' In the Abrahamic religions, Gabriel is an angel who typically serves as God's messenger. Gabriel appears to three people throughout the events of the Bible: the prophet Daniel, explaining one of Daniel's visions, Zechariah, foretelling the birth of John the Baptist, and finally the Virgin Mary, foretelling the birth of Jesus. In the Book of Daniel he is referred to as "the man Gabriel", while in the Gospel of Luke he is referred to as "an angel of the Lord". Gabriel is not called an archangel in the Bible, but is so called in Intertestamental period sources such as the Book of Enoch. Lyrics 'Prologue:' 'Verse 1 (to Mary):' Please don't be afraid Mary! I am Hermes! I've come to bring good news! 'Verse 2 (to Mary):' God has chosen you, out of all the women in the world, to be the mother of his son! 'Verse 3 (to Mary):' Everything is possible with God! You will have a son, the son of God, and you will call the baby, Jesus! 'Battle:' 'Verse 1 (to Joseph):' I have come to you in swift flight, and I'll rid your insolence! So add your stones to the pile, it's like the Massacre of Innocence! Your soul is being conducted, you need to change any way you can 'Cause I'm the one who invented the fire to burn this flash in the Pan! So I'll erect this like a Herma so you can't confound these! My rage is imminent, immigrant, and you've just crossed the boundaries! I'm stood here at the crossroads of your life and proper self And I will turn your Genesis inside out if your burning heart doesn't melt! But yet you still have time to protect yourself from the warnings that I break So I suggest you turn to the magic herbs and think for Mary's sake! For behold! She will conceive a son, put an end to all this meanness! He will be the child of the Lord our God, and you shall call him Jesus! 'Verse 2 (to the Three Wise Men):' But wait, what is this? You've been foiled and tricked by word! If you make your journey that way, all your gifts will be interred! For when each of you were sent down and you followed the canicula Your paths were being laid down by the plannings of Caligula! Trivia *He is the first deity to rap. *He is the first character to represent a different character, being the angel Gabriel. *He is the first third-party rapper. *He is the third rapper to have more than one opponent, after Joseph and Mary. *He is the first rapper to disappear before reappearing for another verse. *He is the first rapper to predict the entrance of an upcoming rapper. *He is the second character to appear in a prologue, after Mary. **He is the third character to rap after they appear in a prologue, after Mary and Joseph. *He is the fourth character to have more than one location, after Calvin, Joseph, and Mary. Category:Rapper Category:Third-party Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Mary vs Joseph Category:Anthony Padilla Category:ERBofSmoshery